Ronin Boys meet Xanth
by chibibecky
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if the Ronin Warriors met the world and people of Xanth? ... then please read!!!!!!! action, comedy, romance (Ryo and Mia ^.^ of course), and fantasy (or should i say fanta sea?) any ways just read and review please!!!!
1. the Pro Log

Ronin gang meets Xanth     

By Wildfire dreams and Chewbecca   
  
    

Intro: For those of you not familiar with the Ronin warriors or Xanth here is some background info:     

**The Ronin Warriors:**     Ronin warriors is a Japanese anime in which five teenage boys (Ryo of Wildfire, Rowen of Strata, Cye of the Torrent, Sage of the Halo, and Kento of Hardrock) are given magical armors to save the mortal realm from the dynasty ruled by the evil lord Talpa. Many battles are fought against him and his minions (Kale the warlord of darkness, Sekhmet warlord of venom, Dais warlord of illusion, and Lady Kayura) and in the end Talpa is defeated and the warlords are converted to the good side. Lady Kayura becomes the ancient (a mystical being who protects the mortal realm from evil) and the warlords remain in the dynasty to restore it to it's former beauty.     

**Xanth:**     A great book series that was almost an American anime, but sadly the author did not take the deal. It is about a magical world parallel to ours, (physically Florida but is seen as its own little world.). In Xanth the unbelievable is the norm. in this world things like pies grow on trees and so do cloths and towels and blankets and shoes, and other various other useful products. Everybody in Xanth has a magical talent, they range from useless talents such as making colored spots appear on a wall to transforming people to animals. The ruler of Xanth is the most powerful magician is the king, at this point in the story the king is a young man named Dor. Xanth knows of earth as mundania, a sad land with out any magic. It is a great series that you should read.   


* * *

  


Oh, by the way, i must tell you about my smilies!     

^_^....proud of self     

^.^....happy     

^.^;...anime sweat drop     

-_-....suuuure     

U_U....sleepy now     

0.o....yeah right; or confused     

o.0;...confused or yeah right with anime sweat drop   
okies that is it...^_^ now go read meh story and please review too! 


	2. Evil Mia

"Just be caller number ten and answer the mystery question to receive the Grand Prize, five round trip tickets to Disney World Florida!" the announcer said excitedly. Blink 182 starts playing. Kento grabs the phone and franticly dials the stations number.  
  
"Dang!" he yelled and punched a huge hole in the wall beside the phone. This goes on for a while... until....  
  
"Hello you're caller number ten!" the annoying D.J. yelled into the phone.  
  
"Yeah! Wooooo Hoooooo!" Kento yelled as he jumped into the air  
  
"Now what's your name son?" the D.J asked  
  
"Kento! My name is Kento, now what's the question?!"  
  
"Okay are you listening? Here it is," Kento began to sweat, as he realized that this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. After all, all that he had bothered to really study or concern himself with were food, martial arts, and his favorite anime Dragon Ball Z, "in the Japanese anime, Dragon Ball Z," Kento began to smile, "which planet did the minor villain Pue-Pue originate from? You have one minute." Kento started to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Planet Voon, where the gravity is ten times greater than Earths. Pue-Pue was destroyed there by Vegita in the Buu saga, the last saga of the DBZ legacy." Kento smiled and waited for a reply.  
  
"You are correct! Congratulations! Stay on the line so we can get your info." Sum 41 starts to play.  
  
*One Hour Later*  
  
Mia and Ryo return home from grocery shopping.  
  
"What the Blank!" Mia screamed as she saw seven fist sized holes punched into her lovely kitchen wall. Ryo ran into the kitchen (carrying all the groceries).  
  
"What's the matter is Talpa back???" Ryo yelled dropping the groceries all over the floor. Then Kento entered the room.  
  
"Great news guys! We're going to Disney world!" then he noticed the small newly formed fangs and the oversized vein on Mia's head, "Uhhh, is this about the holes..." *Ten Minutes Later*  
  
*Kento is lying in a pile on the floor while Mia apologizes*  
  
"I don't know what came over me!" Ryo stood over them both with a stunned look on his face and an anime sweat drop on his forehead. Then the others walked in on this scene.  
  
"What in the world?" Cye shouted as he saw this, "Ryo did you beat him up?"  
  
"No! Mia did!" He then realized from their skeptic faces that they weren't buying it, and looked to Mia for support.  
  
"I'm sorry, I did it. I don't know what happened." Mia said still apologizing.  
  
"I think I do." Sage said as he pointed out the incriminating holes in the wall. They all laughed. Kento regained consciousness, he began laughing to.  
  
"Ha ha ha! Umm what are we laughing about?" Every one began to laugh harder. "Hey I got an idea!!!" ~later at the Dynasty~  
  
"So you see Kayura, if you use your sacred powers of the ancient to transport us to Florida I'll give you this shiny new PS2!" Kento said as he waved a badly beaten (possibly broken), dirty PS2. Kayura looked at him as though he had lost his mind, and then had a great solution to her earlier problem: where to take the Warlords for vacation.  
  
"How about I use my powers to transport everyone there and in return you let the Warlords and me tag along."  
  
"Well we would, but we only had five tickets, we had to sell our plane tickets to get just enough! That's why we need you to transport us there." Kento said exasperatedly.  
  
"Well how about this I will transport us all there and then Dais can use his powers of illusion to make the teller believe we have enough tickets. See how easy that was. Now let's go."  
  
"Oh, okay." Kento said  
  
"Sounds good." Ryo shrugged  
  
"Why didn't I think of that?" Rowen exclaimed  
  
"Yeah! Let's go see Mickey!" Yulie yelled and off they went. 


	3. Pie Tree

    

As the warriors materialized, all dressed in shorts and tee-shirts, (yes even the warlords) they looked around excitedly, ready to enter the greatest amusement park in the world. But what they saw was not long lines and sky high fun filled rides, for as far as the eye could see was nothing but wilderness.     

"What in the world is going on here?!?!?!?" Mia said while starring in awe at her surroundings. Suddenly a huge bird, bigger than an airplane, flew over head, casting a pitch dark shadow over the land, Sage let out a whimper of fright. Then the monstrous swooped down into a large forest and seconds later came back out carrying a strange creature in its talons. The creature had the head and wings of an eagle, but the body of a lion. Weird... p>Mia screamed and latched on to Ryo's arm. The giant bird flew back the direction it had come with its lunch. Mia regained some composure and she attempted to explain what was going on.     

"Umm, I believe that was a Roc," Mia said but was cut off by Kento.     

"No, Mia, I think it was a giant bird of some sort." Kento said, as if Mia had lost it.     

"No Kento not rock, R-O-C-K, but roc, R-O-C. It's a type of mythological giant bird." Mia explained, trying very hard not to laugh.     

"Yeah, yeah I knew that. I was just testing you." He said looking around and turning a little red.     

"And I believe that the creature it carried away was a griffin. But neither of these two creatures exists. They never did they are both make believe! I just don't understand."     

"Mia calm down," Ryo said, Mia was still hugging his arm, "I'm sure there is a perfectly logical explanation for all this." All the Ronin warriors and the Warlords turned and stared at Kayura and waited for an explanation.     

"Well, we should be in Florida, umm we could be in Florida in the past, or maybe in the future or maybe another dimension Florida..... Give me a break! I'm still quite new at this you know!" Kayura said stomping her foot.     

"We aren't blaming you Kayura, every one is just a little confused at the moment and....." Rowan was saying until he was interrupted by Kento who was jumping up and down frantically pointing at something in the distance.     

"Oh my God!!!" Kento yelled, "My dreams have come true!! Look it! Look it! That tree!!!" every one turned to see the tree. It seemed like a normal tree, short brown, green leaves and pies growing on it.......PIES GROWING ON IT??????? There were hundreds! All with different types, cherry, blueberry mince meat, apple, pecan, cream, chocolate, and lemon.     

"Dude there are pies on that tree! Pies on a tree! I can't explain it, unless I have died and gone to heaven!! A heaven where pies grow on trees!!! Oh yes there is a God...............PIES ON A TREE!!!" Kento yelled. Then he looked at every one then at the trees, "I haven't eaten anything since 2nd lunch...." he ran off towards the trees and all the others ran after him. They feasted on pies till night fall. 


	4. Enter the King

OMG! i am updating!!! wish me luck!   
*Review     Night has fallen and the creatures of the dark are coming out.     

"One of us should stand guard while the others sleep. We can switch out every hour," said Kale, a tall man with short blue hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a plaid shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and sneakers. Kale being the Warlord of Darkness took the first shift since he could see clearly in the night. He transformed into his subarmor and stood guard over the group.     

Next was Sage, then Kento, then Ryo. Ten minutes into Ryo's watch the sound of hoof beats broke the night's spell of silence. Ryo, in his subarmor, woke up Rowen (not an easy feat by any standards).     

"Hey, I heard something. Can you stand guard while I go check it out?" asked Ryo. Rowen nodded and transformed into his dark blue subarmor. Ryo stealthily walked in the direction the sound came from. He was so close to it now he could hear voices.     

"We will camp here," said an older man, his voice was light yet powerful.     

"You heard him, your majesty!" sneered a very small and cocky voice, "Better do as Daddy says!"     

"Quiet Golem!" demanded the first voice, "I'm sorry Dor, Keep forgetting you are king. Do you want to camp here or continue?"     

"Well," said a new voice. It obviously belonged to a girl and it was full of warmth and love, "I think that whatever Dor decides will be just perfect!"     

"Let's camp here Dor," said another new voice. This one also began to a woman, but it was more like a whisper and seemed more like a command than advice.     

_'I must be very close to that Dor guy. That whisper didn't sound like anyone else was supposed to hear it.'_ thought Ryo.     

"Why don't we just camp here," said a young man, who seemed to have some authority, because with that everyone dismounted and began to make camp. Ryo moved slightly, to get a better look, but he was too loud. Everyone turned in his direction.     

"Stone," said Dor," is there someone hiding in those bushes?"     

_'What!? Was this clown asking a stone a question?'_ Ryo thought confused.     

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" answered the stone quiet rudely.     

_'WHAT! did that stone just answer him!!!!'_     

"Is it one of the Mundanes?" Dor asked again.     

"Yes it is your hinney-ness," the rock sneered back.     

_'So this guy is king,'__ Ryo thought.     

"You can come out from hiding," said Dor, "We won't hurt you, we are friends." Ryo knew he was going to regret this but he had no choice, they had him outnumbered and he wanted no trouble. 

_


	5. Welcome to Xanth

    

Ryo stepped out from the bushes and almost fainted, what he had thought were horses were actually centaurs!   
    

"I am King Dor of Xanth," said Dor, "and you are?"   
    

Ryo of Wildfire. I don't mean any harm," Ryo said as he bowed before the king, "My companions and I are lost, we just want to find our way out of this strange land."   
    

"No need for such haste," said Dor, "Why don't you and your friends stay awhile and be my guests?"   
    

"Um, well I'm not sure, can I ask them first?" Ryo said, in light of recent developements, he had no reason to believe any of this, it was all a dream. It had to be.   
    

"In the morning, we must rest first," said Dor and bid him adue. Ryo went back to camp and slept until daybreak, this surprised everyone as the day **literally** broke into the night sky. After this, Ryo told him everything.   
    

"So he was talking to a rock," Kento said skeptically, "and the rock spoke back?"   
    

"that shouldn't sound so odd to you, kento." Cye said happ-hazardly"   
    

"What do you mean by that, fishboy?" Kento was really confuzzed.   
    

"Well have you ever listened to yourself after eating bad food?" pointed out Cye, Kento bopped him over the head. "Seriously though Ryo, that does sound a little farfetched."   
    

"Yeah, I know it sounds crazy, but it's true!" Ryo said, though even he still doubted it.   
    

Kento whirled his finger around his ear, "I think Ryo's gone crazy!" Ryo hit him over the head.   
    

"I'm not crazy. Look I don't really believe it myself, but I know what I saw!"   
    

"I believe you Ryo," Mia said as she looked into his eyes, he had beautiful eyes, "After seeing a Roc carry off a Griffin and eating pies of a tree, I'm ready to believe anything!" she said as she remembered yesterday. Then Yulie, who was standing next to White Blaze spoke up. (AN: Yes i know i haven't mentioned White Blaze up until just now, and i imagine that most of you were wondering if he was even in the story at all...well truth be known i just forgot about him ^_^; ...but now he is in it and has been in it the whole time...okies? ^.^) Yulie was twelve and a lot quieter than he used to be, so people tended to forget that he was there. (AN: i also forgot Yulie, ^.^; but i covered that so umm contiue reading)   
    

"I see the centaurs. OH WOW! THAT ONE! SHE'S NOT WEARING ANYTHING! OH MAN!" He yelled and everybody turned to see. All except Mia and Ryo who were still lost in each other's eyes.   
    

"Hail!" Dor shouted, Ryo turned to see the man he had met the night before, "Ryo of Wildfire!" As he came closer Ryo could see how young he really was. He looked about only thirty. He had fair hair and rode a male centaur, who looked about the same age. Riding close beside him was a woman about the same age with long dark green hair. She was riding a female centaur, who was in the buff, but then again weren't all horses?   
    

All the Ronins (yes even the Warlords), except Ryo, were wide eyed in shock about centaurs.   
    

As the King approached, Ryo became aware that there was a small child, about six or seven ridding in front of him, in the Queens lap was a young girl about about 12 with light green hair. The centaurs stopped and all four dismounted.   
    

"The rest of my party is one the way, we went on ahead to meet your friends," Dor said as he streched out his hand, Ryo took it and they shook.   
    

"You're in for a shock, King Dork!" said a nearby stick in a taunting tone.   
    

"Never mind that for now," he said kicking the stick, "Welcome to Xanth!"   


* * *

  
Hey sorry the chapter is soo short...next one will be longer...^.^; maybe 


	6. Mundanes with Magic!

    

"This is my wife Irene my daughter Ivy and my son Dolph. These are our friends," he said indicating the two centaurs, "Chet and his sister Chem.Before I go any further, please introduce your friends," said Dor with a friendy smile. Ryo returned the smile, Dor was a pretty good king.     

"This is Mia," he said pointing to each person in turn, "Yulie, Rowen, Cye, Kento, Sage, Dais, Kale, Sehkmet, and Kayura."     

In the distance three more centaurs came into view.     

"Ah, they have arrived," Dor said as the three came to a halt beside the two already there, each one carried a person, "This is my father, Bink, and my mother, Chameleon." Dor helped his remakably beautiful mother down from the centaur she had been ridding. This filly was different from the others, she had wings!     

"This is Chex, Chem's daughter," said Dor indicating the winged filly, "and this is Chester, Chet and Chem's sire." While all the others had pretty or handsome faces Chester was, well, he was ugly. But he had a handsome horse half.     

"And last, but not least is Ichabod and his friend Arnolde. Ichabod is mundane like yourselves and Arnolde is a Magician." Ichabod was very old, as was Arnolde. Both wore bifocals and both were probably scholars.     

"Magician?!" Yulie excalaimed. First pie trees, then centars, and now magic, this was way better than Disney Land.     

"Yeah," answered little Dolph, "I'm a magician too!" After he said this he transformed fist into a bird, then a centaur, a bee, and finally back into a boy.     

"Wow! That is so cool! All I can do is kendo."     

"Kendo? What's that? It's not magic, 'cause every one knows that mundanes can't use magic," he said point blank.     

"Kendo is a form of fighting," he said, "Hey why do you keep calling us mundanes?"     

"'Cause that's what you are, aren't you?" asked Dolph.     

"Oh," Ichabod interupted, "excuse me, uh Ryo, but where are you from? I am guessing Japan, maybe?"     

"Um yeah, hey wait! Why are we all speaking the same language!?"     

"Because," Bink began, "You are in Xanth and in Xanth all humanoids speak the same language. There is no explaination for it except magic, and there's no explaination for magic."     

"Magic? You mean everyone has magic?" Mia asked, trying in vain to keep Yulie from seeing the female centaurs.     

"Yes," said Irene, "My talent is the green thumb, and as my lovely husband has already demonstrated, his is talking with the inaniamte." Then an annoying little voice came from Chem's shoulder. dd>"This is my wife Irene and my son Dolph. These are our friends," he said indicating the two centaurs, "Chet and his sister Chem. My daughter Ivy is at the castle, she isn't one for travel. But before I go any further, please introduce your friends," said Dor with a friendy smile. Ryo returned the smile, Dor was a pretty good king.     

"This is Mia," he said pointing to each person in turn, "Yulie, Rowen, Cye, Kento, Sage, Dais, Kale, Sehkmet, and Kayura."     

In the distance three more centaurs came into view.     

"Ah, they have arrived," Dor said as the three came to a halt beside the two already there, each one carried a person, "This is my father, Bink, and my mother, Chameleon." Dor helped his remakably beautiful mother down from the centaur she had been ridding. This filly was different from the others, she had wings!     

"This is Chex, Chem's daughter," said Dor indicating the winged filly, "and this is Chester, Chet and Chem's sire." While all the others had pretty or handsome faces Chester was, well, he was ugly. But he had a handsome horse half.     

"And last, but not least is Ichabod and his friend Arnolde. Ichabod is mundane like yourselves and Arnolde is a Magician." Ichabod was very old, as was Arnolde. Both wore bifocals and both were probably scholars.     

"Magician?!" Yulie excalaimed. First pie trees and now magic, this was way better than Disney Land.     

"Yeah," answered little Dolph, "I'm a magician too!" After he said this he transformed fist into a bird, then a centaur, a bee, and finally back into a boy.     

"Wow! That is so cool! All I can do is kendo."     

"Kendo? What's that? It's not magic, 'cause every one knows that mundanes can't use magic," he said point blank.     

"Kendo is a form of fighting," he said, "Hey why do you keep calling us mundanes?"     

"'Cause that's what you are, aren't you?" asked Ivy.     

"Oh," Ichabod interupted, "excuse me, uh Ryo, but where are you from? I am guessing Japan, maybe?"     

"Um yeah, hey wait! Why are we all speaking the same language!?"     

"Because," Bink began, "You are in Xanth and in Xanth all humanoids speak the same language. There is no explaination for it except magic, and there's no explaination for magic."     

"Magic? You mean everyone has magic?" Mia asked, trying in vain to keep Yulie from seeing the female centaurs.     

"Yes," said Irene, "My talent is the green thumb, and as my lovely husband has already demonstrated, his is talking with the inaniamte." Then an annoying little voice came from Chem's shoulder.     

"It's the fact that they talk back that makes it a i>real/i> talent." Everyone looked to see that the speaker was a tiny little man, roughly the height of a man's handspan. He smiled seeing the looks on the warriors faces.     

"Oh, I'm sorry," Dor said, "I forgot to introduce Grundy the Golem."     

"He is kinda a loud mouth but we love him" Ivy said giving him a be-quiet-now stare.     

"The reason," continued Ichabod," that we are refered to as mundanes is because we do not possess magic. You see, in the normal world there is no magic, with the exception of rainbows, so it is reffered to as mundania."     

"But we do, well the guys do have magic," protested Yulie moving Mia's hand from his eyes, "They all have mystical armors."     

"..." was the response of Bink, Dor, and the others.     

"Really?! Wow that's amazing! Mundanes with Magic!" exclaimed Dolph with his eyes wide and an ear to ear smile, "Can I see!?"     

"Sure," Yulie said, looking almost excited, "Hey Kento! Transform, please!"     

"Uh, okay," he said and he did.     

"WOW! Can you do anything else?" asked Dolph, staring at the newly armored Kento.     

"Yeah, my attacks are magical, but if I did one some one might get hurt," he stated mater-of-factly.     

"Oh, well, what can the rest of you do?" he asked the other warriors.     

"Basicly the same," answered Kayura, "except with different armors, weapons, and attacks. I have an armor as well, but I also possess the Starlight Swords, and the powers of the Ancient."     

"So, you're a Sorceress?"     

"No, just more abilities. Ryo's more powerful than me anyways. i>He/i> is the only one who posseses the power to call upon the Inferno armor." Then Dolph realized that his parents, Grampa Bink, Ichabod and the centaurs hadn't said a thing. He turned to them and saw that they were wide-eyed and their jaws were dropped in confusion.     

"Daddy, what's the matter?" asked the young princess as she tugged on her father's hand. Then, when Dor tried to say something, it was so quiet that Ivy could hardly hear it.     

"Mundanes, with magic? What- what could there be to explain this?... Magician Humfreys would know, but he's gone missing... maybe," he turned to his father, "Do you think _he_ would know?" It was apparent that Bink had been on the same train of thought. He looked at Dor and nodded.     

"But we should take them to the castle, i>he/i> wouldn't appriciate too many visitors," said Bink, both looked much more serious than anyone had ever looked before.   


* * *

  
whew! how about that, don't cha just luv being left at a cliff hanger?!?!?! well next chapter will be up soon and i promis a very long chappie!!!! TTFN! 


	7. The Castel Tour

hey yall thanx for sticking with me this far...this is gonna be a long chapter! well i hope so anyways! and some good plot might unfold! ^.^; lets hope so any ways! 

* * *

    By morning the king had led the warriors to his castle, the Capital of Xanth Castle Roogna. It was a majestic castle with a moat, and even a moat monster! This was indeed the capital. 

Yulie and Ivy had been talking with each other the whole time, and in that time they had become great friends!     

"So what is your talent?" Yulie asked as they dismounted the centaur.     

"Enhancement."She said simply     

"Uh, enhancement of what?"     

"everything, anything. It is Sorceress level." as she said this she grinned widely ^.^     

"huh?"     

"Let me explain, if i see that lighting bug over there as the brightest and shinniest one ever that is what it will become. watch" she looked at the little bug and suddenly it was the most perfect, brightest little lightning bug ever.     

"Wow." then Yulie's face went from amazment to shock, then realization. " So if you saw a monsterously huge and scary dragon as the cutest little pet, that is what it would become?"     

"yeah, why?" then she turned around and saw a large six legged, green, scaley, steam dragon. she ran over to the hiddious thing and glomped it (AN: Glomp=anime mega hug).     

"Yulie, this is my pet dragon, Stanley Steamer!"     

Yulie about choked, "Stanly Steamer! That's the name of a vacume cleaner!"     

"A what?"     

"A vacume cleaner, a machine people use to clean the carpets in their houses. Mia has one, it's kinda noisy."     

"Oh, well he's the nicest dragon in all of Xanth!" Ivy was a cute little girl, about the same height as Yulie. She had blonde hair with a tint of green in it, and green eyes to match.     

"That is so cool! Mia, I want a dragon!" Before Mia could tell Yulie to quit being silly, Dor spoke.     

"You are all welcome to stay here at the castle until we can find out whats going on. It's not every day a group of magical mundanes appear out of nowhere right in the middle of Xanth. Irene will show you around, I will return shortly," and with that Dor and Bink left.     

"Welcome, our castle is your castle," Irene said as she led the way to the bedrooms, "you may pick anyone you like. There is a kitchen downstairs and I'm sure the ghosts will help you find anything you need."     

"Ghosts?!?" they all said.     

"Yes, the castle ghosts, they are quite firendly, and helpful," Said Chameleon. She was very, very pretty, especialy for her age. Although she was extreamly beautiful, perfectly sweet and kind, but well...stupid. "When Bink and I came here, they were very quiet. But now they talk to us all the time!" she smiled, and when she did the whole room seemed to brighten.     

"It's been a long journey so feel free to relax or wander about the castle. But be warned, don't go to the forest without a guide, it is quite dangeous," said Irene, then she smiled, "I'm going to retire for the rest of the night. If you need me let a ghost know, they'll let me know." Then she turned and walked into the master bedroom.     

"I think I'll go home and get some sleep. I'll see you all later tonight," Chameleon said with another magically wonderful smile. Once she left Yulie turned to Ivy.     

"What's her talen?" he asked pointing towards the departing Chameleon. He thought it might be magical beauty, but wasn't sure.     

"Oh, well she has three phases that she goes through each month. At first she is plain of beauty and intelligence, then she is extremely pretty but stupid, then plain again, then she is extremely ugly and smart," Ivy said, "I bet you wish you had a talent!"     

"Well, I sorta do," Ivy stared at him in confusion, "I am the keeper of the Jewel of Life, it only works for me," Yulie smiled.     

"So all of you do have a talent!" Ivy asked pointing to the ronins and warlords, who were admiring the portraits on the walls.     

"Well all but Mia. Also i don't think they are talents really, just magic."     

"How?"     

"That's what your father said he was going to go see about."     

"Oh, uh well anyways do you wnna go play with Stanley and me?"     

"Sure! Hey Mia, I'm gonna go play with Ivy!"     

"Okay, but be sure to be back before it gets to dark," Mia said with motherly concern, even though she wasn't even related to him, "Wear your jacket, don't get hurt, and have fun."     

"Okay, let's go." They took Dolph along too. While the children were playing the warriors all began to explore the castle seperatly. 

* * *

    

Rowen was searching for some good bedrooms, if they were going to stay here for a while he wanted the best room avalible. After a few rooms that were so normal and boring that they weren't even worth mentioning, he came across one that was remarkable. At first glance it was average, but infront of the bed was a large tapestry, it looked like a map of Florida, but much more rugged. Then when he looked closer, he noticed that the scenery was moving. And at an even closer look he could see small figures, people, monsters, and animals. ALL MOVING! (o.0) .     

"Its the history of Xanth." said a small hushed voice. Rowen turned around and saw the ghost of a small boy.   


* * *

*~*meanwhile*~*

     Cye was wondering around the castel, still in shock about where they were and what was going on. Then suddenly, out of no where a young woman appeared.     

"Can I help you with anything?" She had a very cheerful voice with long blonde hair, done up into a bun with many many combs.     

"How? Where? Huh?" was all he managed to say. she smiled.     

"Well i was just walking along the window seal and you looked lost so i just grew to your size. You know it is easier to talk to someone if one is the same size as the other." (o.0) Cye was now if not before completly confuzzed.     

"Let me explain. My name is Rapunzal, I am part human part elf, so i can change size at will." she saw that he now understood enough for the shock to wear off. "and you are?"     

"Oh, yes. Terribley sorry, I am Cye of the Torrent. I am a Ronin Warrior, pleased to meet you."     

"Oh! your one of the mundanes with magic! aren't you! Grundy was telling me about you and your friends!"     

"Grundy? ... Oh yes, the golum, right? Yes, we all have magic more or less, except for Mia.     

"Mia?"     

"Yeah, she helps us out a lot. You see her Grandfather taught her all about our armors before we even knew about them. so she knows more about our powers than we do. She also gives us a roof over our heads and three meals a day. (^.^)"     

"She sounds like a very sweet person. Maybe i'll see her around? I hope we will be great friends! I used to not have any but since i came here, that seems to all i do now is make new friends! (^_^)" She seemed really friendly to Cye,why wouldn't she have any friends?     

"Well you see, " she answered his thoughts, "I used to be a prisoner of the sea hag. She held me in the ivory tower, so that i never knew any one to be friends with. She wanted to raise me with out know any thing she didn't want me to know, so that she could someday steal my body when hers wore out. (AN:Uber creepy i know, to non xanth fans the sea hag has been around for centuries stealing bodies when hers wears out. that is her talent. She is pure evil and thanx to Grundy she is now in suspended animation till um the book the 'Dastard', but enough about that, back to the story! ^__- ~winkish~) Then one day, my beloved Grundy came and rescued me! and now we live happily ever after here at castel Roogna! we are planning to get a little club-house in the forrest one of these days."     

"Huh, sounds like a fairy tale from England...er uh Mundania." Cye said hap hazzardly, then paused. " Rapunzal!!!! From the Grim Brothers fairy tales! hahaha! Except the Rapunzel in that story had extreamly long hair that her prince used to climb into the tall tower where she was being held by a evil witch...its probalbly just an odd coincidence..."he said monotoned and slowly.     

"Oh but i do have long hair...thats my talent. it is both infinate and finate." she started pulling combs out of her hair and the hair just kept on falling. "that is how Grundy rescued me, he climbed up my hair." Cye just started laughing and walked away, saying something like 'crazy, that is it i have finally gone crazy.'   


* * *

*~*meanwhile*~*

    

*singing* "OH!!!! There'll be food around the corrner! food around the corrner! Food around the corrner for me!" Kento sang, while casually searching for the kitchen. " Dum de dum dum dum! food around the corrner! food arou..."     

"Watch it lard butt! I'm walking here!" Kento looked down to see the little golom man Grundy, right where his foot was about to be.     

"Who are you calling a Lard Butt, stupid little Pincusion!?!"     

"Pincusion! Listen here, you over grown retarded goblin, i was walking here first, and just remember stinky, your a guest here!"     

"A retarded Goblin? is that the best you can come up with, you animated ken doll!"     

"Thats not even a real thing!" Grundy said with a laugh, " you ugly blankety blank!"     

"GRUNDY GOLoM!!!!!"Rapunzel Screamed as she walked towards him, still pinning her luxorious hair back in place. "were you two fighting?"     

"He started it!" Grundy said quickly pointing to Kento     

"Oh! I sooooo did not!"     

"Yes you did! you stupi..." he saw Rapunzels face and stopped in mid sentence." i mean, I am ever so sorry, let us put this ugliness behind us and never quarrell again." Grundy said this as though he had memorized it, in a monotoned and emotionaless voice.     

"Yeah ok. hey where is the kitchen? I'm starving!" he said looking around axiously.     

"You would be!" Grundy said sarcastically.     

"HEY! listen you..you whatever you are!.... 

*this goes on for a good while* 

*~*Meanwhile*~*

    

Mia and Ryo were wondering around in a beautiful yet magically odd garden. There where flowers of every sort there, roses, Iris', and lillies. But that wasn't all, among the magical ones were some Buttercups, which resembled a tea cup filled with wipped butter, some tulips, two pairs of lips, and if you got too close they tried to kiss you.(the list could go on and on but if you are like me and you hate puns then i will stop...for now). The two were walking side by side in silence then without warning, Mia slipped her hand into Ryo's. Ryo went a bit into shock.     

For too long this had been going on, he knew she liked him, she knew he liked her, hell every knew he liked her and she liked him, it was just the telling each other...     

_'I guess it is time then'_ Ryo thought to himself.     

They stopped by a beautiful fountain, covered with rich green ivy. Ryo let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Now it was Mia who went into shock, but she soon relaxed and leaned in closer to him. He was now holding her tightly, he leaned his head down next to hers and whispered in her ear softly,     

"I love you Mia." she turned her head to meet his, tears in her eyes.     

"I love you too, Ryo" Then Ryo leaned in closer and kissed her.     

**"FINALLY!!!!"** Yulie shouted from ontop of Stanley Steamer, who was looking over the garden. Mia and Ryo only laughed, still holding each other lovingly.   


* * *

OMG!!!!! finally! done with that chapter! ^.^; hope ya like! please R&R oh and i next chap will be up soon! please keep reading! 


End file.
